My Sweetheart
by SydneySanity
Summary: It's Sweetheart Week! Rocky is alone, not for long. Tinka and Cece disapprove of Rocky and Gunther being to close. Ty and Tinka are up to something. Cece tries to get to the bottom of it. Will one week affect their feelings? RockyxGunther, CecexTyxTinka
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Just As Friends**

**First Runther story! Please tell me what you think of it! If you are confused about anything. Just tell me and I will explain :) Sooo Review some suggestions! I am not a great writer. This has some background so..**

**Rocky's POV**

So... When did Algebra get boring? Yesterday it was actually very interesting. We talked about- oops.

A note hit me in the back of the head. It fell on the ground. Looking around the room to make sure nobody saw me. I sat in the second row in the back. I picked up the note.

_Gunther._Read the outside of the note. I slowly uncrumpled it. I smiled reading it.

_Is it me? Or is this the most boring class yet?_

_~Gunther_

I looked back at Gunther. He was looking for a reply. Me and Gunther were alittle closer since Deuce and Dina reconnected. Am I made that they did? No…. Am I Jealous? Alittle.

I took out a piece of paper. While the teacher's back was turned. I tossed it back to him.

The bell for the announcements rung and the class president came up on the monitor.

_Good Morning John Hughes High! _

_A few announcements! Today is the start of Christmas Sweetheart!_

_Pick your sweathearts by sending them a rose or a few dozen! The days are posted of what you have to do. Remember! All Roses and requests for sweethearts must be anonymous until Lunch! That's all for now!_

I groaned. They always do this to us! I am always stuck being single for this. Now me and Cece won't be alone for this. Yes She is still going out with Ty. The bell rung for the next class.

I walked out before Gunther raced past me. He almost knocked me off my feet.

I shrugged and went to my locker. I opened it to what I guess was 75 roses. They were overflowing. I glanced over my shoulder.

Deuce couldn't have sent them. I saw him walking with Dina who had a single rose. They stopped and stared at the roses.

"Who sent you all of these?" Deuce asked shocked.

"I dunno, I just found them in here" I explained. Dina noticed a note.

"Well this note says something" Dina said reading it surprised. I took the note and read it.

_Rocky_

_I see you got my roses! I didn't want you to be lonely again_

_So I will be your Sweetheart for the week!_

_Everything is just casual! We will go as Friends._

_Anonymous_

"What do we have here?" Cece said grabbing the note from my hand. I tried to get it back but it didn't work out so well.

"Who is Anonymous?" Cece asked. I put my hands to my face. Same Old Cece.

"Cece, that means it from someone- Never mind" I stopped. I really don't want to explain today.

"So who sent this?" Cece asked. I shrugged because I have no idea.

"Besides, it's just as friends, Its not like you-" I stopped and looked behind Cece. What the-

Tinka was not in sparkles. She was heading towards Ty. I had no idea what to tell Cece. Tinka walked up and tapped Ty on the shoulder. He looked happy to see her. She spinned around showing Ty the full view of her outfit. Maybe they are finally friends? Tinka hugged him.

"what are you staring at?" Cece asked innocently. I smiled nervously and pointed behind me.

Cece turned around and almost screamed. Ty and Tinka were very far away. Cece was over there in a second. Her arms were moving like crazy! This was only funny for 2 reasons. One, I have no idea what she is yelling and Two. Ty's face is priceless. Ty was trying to calm Cece down and He succeeded with something. Realizing that I still had been invaded with Roses, I started to pick each up one by one. Tinka walked past.

"Need any help?" Tinka asked. I had my arms full of roses.

"Yes!" I panted.

"Well that too bad" Tinka said laughing and walking away. I expected that to happen.

"Here, Let me help" Gunther said picking up a few dozen. Thank goodness for the good twin.

"Thanks, So do you have any idea who sent all these?" I said Putting a few roses back in my locker. Gunther stood up.

"Actually, I sent you all these" Gunther said quietly. I looked over at him.

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded. He shrugged/

"Since Cece is with your brother, I thought you shouldn't be alone" Gunther said softly. I admit, that was sweet of him.

"Well that is very nice of you" I said as my cheeks blushed bright red.

"Then I guess were sweethearts for the week" He said picking up a rose and giving it to me. I took it and Curtsied as a joke. He bowed and went to find Tinka.

"What just happened right there?" Cece asked popping out of nowhere again.

"Would you STOP THAT?" I yelled clutching my heart.

"Sorry, What's going on with you and" She shivered. "Gunther"

"He is going to be my partner for Sweetheart week" I said plainly. Cece gasped.

"Why would you do this to me?" Cece said offended. I ignored her question and found my books for Science class.

"Who would go out with a Hessenheffer?" Cece rambled. I shut my locker and kept walked. Cece was on my trail.

"I mean what's with all this insanity?" She said. I slammed my books down on the table.

"What does it matter Cece? Do you _like_him or something?" I shouted at her. She was surprised by my sudden outburst.

"He asked me because You have Ty and Deuce has Dina and I was alone" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Rocky, I am sorry, I didn't know" Cece murmured. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay" I smiled. So I never really participated in this event so I have no idea what every day is going to be like.

"Cece, I'll be back, I'm going to look at the bulletin and see what everyday is going to be" I said almost out the door.

"I remember the days!" Cece answered. My feet stopped and a spun around. We stood there in silent for a minute.

"What are they?" I said breaking the silence. Cece shrugged. I gave her a look.

"I'll be back" I said flying out the door. I caught up to the bulleton board.

_Sweetheart Week Schedule._

_Monday: Pick your sweet heart_

_Tuesday: Study hall will be dismissed for a romantic movie or freetime to get to know your sweetheart._

_Wednesday: Sweetheart Lunch... etc._

_Thursday: Love Letters and Gifts, Etc._

_Friday: Set up for the Christmas dance that night. _

_Have a Fun Week!_

Well, This is going to be an Interesting week!

**Love it? Hate it? Probably hate it. So tell me what you think, Don't be shy on Suggestions! Sorry I didn't make a Reuce sequel :( Here is what I can get out of no planning.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tuesday

**Chapter 2: Tuesday**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate them! I got a few shout outs to do at the end. A few questions. Tynka and Dece or Cy and Deucina? And the next is I am doing a clay cake thing for Fine Arts class. Do you like my idea of the Night Sky? It'll have a crescent moon on top with little sculpted stars over the top. The side is painted a light blue gradually getting closer to the dark night sky blue. Would you approve this theme? Is it Creative? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! I am so scared to present it to her **

**No POV**

Rocky walked into the school earlier than she would usually would. She opened up her locker to the three roses she saved from her ambush yesterday. Picking the biggest one up she couldn't hide her huge smile.

"Why are you here so early?" I heard a voice say behind me. To my surprise it was Gunther .

"The question is, Why are you so early?" Rocky asked leaning against her locker.

"I always come this early" He explained to the brunette. "Where is Tinka?"

"She doesn't come this early, she needs to do her hair" Gunther answered. Rocky nodded in a agreement

"What's on today's agenda?" Rocky asked. Gunther then handed her the schedule that only the guys get. It was different from the one on the board.

_Tuesday:__Time__to__get__you__know__your__Sweetheart.__Trace__a__portrait__of__your__lady__'__s__inner__beauty.__What__do__you__see__in__their__personality?_

Rocky looked confused.

"That's going to be hard" She said looking up from the paper. Gunther shrugged as if he knew exactly how to draw her.

Everyone else started to arrive so they said goodbye and Gunther walked to his first class. The only problem was Tinka was watching them. She stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Why were you associating with…. Her" Tinka said pointing to Rocky. Gunther never really told Tinka that he and Rocky were friends.

"I decided to be nice for once" Gunther said plainly as he started to walk away again. She caught his wrist.

"Why do you have a Sweetheart sheet?" Tinka said taking the paper from him.

"Because I'm Rocky's partner for this week" Gunther confessed.

Tinka was alittle bit angry. She gasped. They stood there in silent for a few more seconds.

"We'll see" Tinka said backing up. "We will see"

.

.

.

.

.

Study Hall approached. Gunther and Rocky decided to skip the movie and hang out in the room. Everybody was in the gym watching the movie.

"Want me to start the drawing?" Gunther asked a red Rocky.

"Sure, Do you need me to?" She started. "Just stay still" Gunther said.

He looked back and forth from her and the paper. He looked deep into her eyes. She blushed like crazy and let him. Rocky started to giggle which cause Gunther to laugh.

"Hold Still" Gunther said trying to keep a straight face. Rocky kept on laughing.

"I can't, this probably isn't helping you draw" Rocky said softly as the laughter died down.

"I think I can manage" Gunther said with no accent at all. Rocky noticed and he noticed too.

"So when can I see it?" Rocky asked hopefully.

"Soon, I am almost done" He said drawing alittle faster.

Rocky was just imagining what he thought of her. Was she a nerdy honors class student? Was she a goody two shoes? She started to drift off.

"Okay, I am done! " He said putting down his pencil. He slid the picture over to Rocky.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Rocky's eyes were closed as she prepared herself to see the real here. She opened her eyes. Her mouth immediately dropped open.

She looked beautiful. The picture was her stomach up. Rocky was in a leather jacket but had a really frilly dress that overflowed out of the jacket but it still looked amazing, Her hair was tied up and still blowing back. Her eyes were fierce, she looked confident.

"Gunther, this is amazing" Rocky gasped out. He didn't look that proud of himself like he would have.

"Did I do my subject justice?" Gunther asked smiling. Rocky could only nod.

Rocky stood up and put her hand out. Gunther took it like they were going to shake. But as soon as Gunther grabbed her hand, she pulled him into a hug. Günther was still sitting , so she was on his lap hugging him. Rocky didn't notice; however Gunther noticed. He started to blush! I mean Blush-blush.

When Rocky realized she was on his lap. She stood up. Rocky didn't know anyway to show Gunther she loved it. So she did the only think she could think of. Slowly she kissed Günther on the cheek. His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What was that?" Gunther asked suspiciously. Rocky chuckled a bit.

"Just wanted to say thank you" She said softly. While they were busy in silence. More activity outside of the room.

"Did she just kiss his cheek?" Cece whispered to Tinka. Tinka scoffed.

"Who does she think she is?" Tinka said angrily. Cece glared at Tinka.

"She is my best friend, who do you think he is trying to seduce her?" Cece snapped back.

"Okay look, I hate you both, but I can't stand her and him" Tinka declared.

"What do we do?" Cece asked. Tinka thought for a moment.

"I got it! We could make up something about my country and scare Rocky away" Tinka said confidently.

"How?" Cece asked still confused. Tinka sighed and whispered in her ear. Cece's face lit up and smiled evilly.

**This is it! I can't do shout outs tonight! Its too late! I am so shooken up for tomorrow! Review immediately to make me feel better, it made my day yesterday!**


	3. Chapter 2 and a half: Tuesday Night

**Chapter 2.5 : Just wanted to say Hi!**

**This is not considered a chapter, just alittle….. chaplet? Thank you for all the reviewing! it means a lot to me! I am still holding the Cy and Deucina or Tynka and Dece thing! This chapter contains only one ship! I think you can guess which one! If you didn't know this, Bianca and Hunter are Ty and Rocky's 9 year old adopted sisters. Read my Reuce story to catch up on Hunter and Bianca because they are not going away! HUNTER IS A GIRL!**

**The Blue Household- 6:30- No POV**

The night that Gunther drew Rocky and the little thank you happened. Rocky's parents were out of a dinner party and wouldn't be back until morning.

Rocky, Ty and Bianca sat in a straight line on the couch. Bianca was doing homework. Ty was watching TV and Rocky was curled up in a blanket in pajamas reading her favorite novel. Ty sighed out of boredom.

"Do you girls do anything besides be dorks" Ty groaned. Hunter entered the room.

"Hunter, do you mind?" Rocky asked not looking up from her book. Hunter nodded and hit Ty upside the head.

"Ow! Its true! I mean, Rocky hasn't looked up from her dopey little book. She is wearing glasses for Pete sake!" Ty yelled.

"There reading glasses!" Rocky shouted STILL reading her book. Hunter hit him on the head again.

"Hey! Bianca has been doing homework since 20 minutes ago and she is already done everything but write her own book" Ty complained. Bianca looked up annoyed.

"I should write a book, 'Why Ty Blue will end up in a DUMPSTER" Bianca screamed in his face. Hunter slapped him harder on the head. He flinched out in pain.

"HUNTER! And what have you been doing? Creating a cure for Cancer?" Ty mocked. Hunter was just about to slap him really hard on the head but Rocky stooped her.

"I realize that you wanna hit him… but it's my turn!" Rocky screamed raising her hand and hit him so hard on the head.

"OUCH!" Ty said rubbing the back of his head. Rocky chucked.

"I don't get how your in charge, I am the oldest" Ty rambled.

"We had a vote" Hunter said lying on the floor on her stomach. "You weren't even on the ballad"

Bianca giggled. Rocky just smirked while Ty sat back and pouted. A knock on the door.

"I got it" Hunter said springing up and heading to the door. She opened the door and her mouth almost hit the floor.

"Uhh, Rocky, I think its for you. I am not sure" Hunter said giggly. Rocky looked over and saw it was Gunther. He wasn't wearing sparkles or feathers or anything like that. He dressed normal. That when she realized she had her reading glasses on. She tore them off faster than ever and stood up.

"Hey Gunther" Rocky said calmly. Hunter ran over to Rocky and pulled her down to her ear.

"Why didn't you tell me that Gunther was" Hunter looked back at Gunther waiting at the door. "Hot"

Rocky tried not to laugh at what her little sister said. "Glad your okay with him being her" Rocky whispered back. "What about Deuce?" Hunter said with big eyes.

"He has Dina, I really hope he is happy" She said letting her down easy. Hunter nodded and walked back over to the couch.

"You never told me your had two adorable little sisters" Gunther said waving to them. They waved back smiling. Ty just snarled which earned him two slaps upside the head.

"OW!" Ty yelled.

"Why are you here" Rocky asked swinging her arms around.

"Just came to say hello, hello" Gunther said. She blushed bright red.

"Well that was really sweet of you" Rocky said pulling Gunther's hand into her apartment.

"Ugh" Ty uttered. He was in a really bad mood.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM TY?" Rocky screamed. He stood up.

"Your best friend is the problem!" Ty shouted. Rocky did a sarcastic 'ha'.

"Don't you mean your girlfriend?" Rocky said mockingly.

"Not anymore!" Ty said and dashed out of the room.

"Aww! Why does this always happen to me!" She said wrapping her arms around GUNTHER and burying her head in his chest.

Of course Gunther couldn't say anything because he was to shocked. He decided to comfort her and he wrapped his arms around her. Hunter and Bianca joined in. It was a big happy family.

**Short Chapter! Sorry guys! I am going to work on something else for a bit! I promise a long chapter tomorrow! Please review suggestions! This counts as chapter 2.5.**

**See ya! ~Syd**


	4. Chapter 3: Wednsday

**Chapter 3: Wednesday**

**SO, I fixed the little thing when I said Deuce and I meant GUNTHER! I was watching Shake it up so I heard 'Deuce' and wrote what I heard. Ths should be extra long because I am not writing this at 12 o clock at night! There is a lot of I WANT TYNKA OR I WANT CY! I'm sticking to mostly Runther. Have you Noticed A LOT of Cy fanfics? Review and Tell me if you read this for RUNTHER.**

**Hunter and Bianca are 9 years old. They were adopted by the Blue family. READ MY REUCE STORY to catch up with them.**

**No POV**

Rocky finally let go. Hunter and Bianca still had there arms around Gunther.

"I need to see what's wack with Ty" Rocky sighed. "Be right back"

Rocky left Gunther with the girls and found Ty in his room.

"Ty, what did you do to mess up your relationship?" Rocky said poking her head into his room.

"She thinks I like Tinka" Ty said lying on his bed. Rocky slowly stepped in and sat next to him.

"Do you?" She asked innocently. He sprang up.

"I don't like her that way, but she is my friend" Ty explained. Rocky grew confused.

"Since when are you two friends?" Rocky asked suspiciously.

"Since you and Gunther started to hang out" Ty said.

"Are you going to accuse me of liking Gunther?" Rocky whispered.

"Nah, I'll leave that to Cece" Ty joked. Rocky put her hand on his shoulder.

"Speaking of her, you might wanna go get everything straight with her" Rocky said pushing Ty toward the window.

"Thanks Rock" Ty said opening up the window.

He ran down the steps until he got to Cece's window. Ty knocked on the window. Cece came to the window. Her eyes were red from crying. She didn't seem happy he was here but let him in.

"What do you want?" Cece said walking back to her bed. He sat down next to her.

"There is nothing going on with me and Tinka" Ty explained. She didn't believe him.

"I think you two would be great friends" Ty persuaded her. Cece looked at him as more tears flowed down her face.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Cece said trying not burst out screaming.

"I never stopped; I didn't mean it when I said…" Ty paused. Cece wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I get it Ty, I forgive you" Cece sighed. Ty looked at her weird.

"That was fast?" Ty said dumbfounded.

"I don't want to make this any more complicated than they are" Cece said honestly.

"Well, then okay" Ty said almost laughing. Cece stood up.

"Just tell me what you two are doing?" Cece turned back to Ty. He let out a big sigh.

"Tinka needed my help because she liked a guy; I have no idea why she came to be. But I told her to change her style" Ty finished. Cece looked shocked.

"So you told Tinka…. to change?" Cece said slowly. Ty nodded.

"Pretty much" Ty said chuckling. Cece just laughed along and sat next to Ty. She took his hand and put it around her shoulder. She then snuggled up to him. They looked at each other with small smiles on there face. They both leaned in a kissed gently. They both scooted over and lied on Cece's bed before they both fell asleep.

**MEANWHILE AT ROCKY'S HOUSE**

Rocky came back into the living room to Gunther, Hunter and Bianca watching Paranormal Activity 2. Hunter and Bianca clung to Gunther. Rocky knew that they just wanted to hold onto Gunther. Something popped up onto the screen which made Hunter, Bianca and Rocky screamed. The three on the couch turned around and stared at Rocky. Rocky let out an embarrassed smile.

"What are you guys watching?" Rocky said walking over to the couch. She picked up Hunter. Rocky sat down with Hunter still in her arms and wrapped them around Hunter.

"Paranormal Activity 2" Hunter said. Bianca and Gunther nodded. rocky looked at Gunther with a smile but a 'really' face.

"You let 9 year olds watch this?" Rocky asked. Bianca spoke up.

"Hey, were 10!" She said. Rocky looked at her and raised one eyebrow.

"Fine, we lied! We are 9" Bianca said sitting back in her position.

"Bee!" Hunter whined. Bianca just put her hands up.

"I knew it! You guys only weigh like 55 pounds!" Rocky said.

"That's a little underweight?" Gunther said. Rocky said "They are Cece structure"

Gunther mouthed 'o'. Hunter weighs a little less since she gave Rocky blood summer break.

"Well, its time for bed" said Rocky. They both sighed.

"Ill meet you too in your room" Rocky said letting Hunter go. The little girls ran to their bedroom.

"They are so cute" Gunther said turning of the TV. He headed to the door.

"Yeah, they really seem to like you" Rocky commented.

"Well I think that's good… right?" Gunther questioned which cause Rocky to giggle.

"Yeah, well thanks for stopping by" Rocky said putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"No problem, I will see you tomorrow" Gunther said backing out of her apartment.

"Bye" He said sadly. She waved before closing the door. Gunther was going to open her door one more time. Rocky was going to do the same thing. They both reached the door knob but stopped. There heads just leaned on the door and both slummed down.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Gunther walked in the door of John Hughes high wearing a plaid unbuttoned shirt showing the tank he had underneath with wore out jeans. It seemed he transformed back into 'G' except he still had Gunther's personality. Tinka was no exception. She was right by his side in a halter top and a skirt that matched. Heads were turning. The Hessenheffers were no longer sparkly. Tinka still had her accent, but it did fade a bit. Gunther's accent was faded a little more than Tinka's.

Gunther walked up to Rocky who was putting things away in her locker. She noticed someone was there and she turned around to Gunther. Her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Gunther, you look hot" Rocky said a little confused. "Why the sudden full transition? Did my brother do this?"

Gunther had to come up with something fast. "No no! Ty didn't do anything, I just didn't want you to be embarrassed of me" Gunther said. He was half lying.

Rocky looked flattered. "Gunther, I could never be ashamed of you" She said playfully punching him on the shoulder. Gunther just grinned.

"Well thanks Rock" Gunther said playfully punching her shoulder gently back. Just then a tall blonde girl with probably 6 inch heels and some really big… nevermind, was eyeing Gunther with a flirty expression. Gunther noticed. And Rocky did too.

"I think she likes the new look too" Rocky said turning her attention back on her locker. Gunther looked back at Rocky.

"You think so?" Gunther said a tiny bit excited. Rocky nodded and smiled.

"Go ahead! Just meet me at lunch" Rocky said smiling and pushing Gunther towards her. Gunther looked back and mouthed 'okay'. Rocky watched as Gunther walked up to her. it took 2 seconds for him to get his arm around her and they disappeared. Rocky looked past her locker but she couldn't see him. She wasn't jealous, but she wasn't happy. Cece ran over to Rocky. She came from Gunther's Direction.

"What happened to Gunther?" Cece said trying to catch her breath.

"He was trying to get more chicks" Rocky said closing her locker. Rocky knew Cece still had a crush on Gunther.

"Your with Ty, get over him" Rocky said with one hand on her shoulder. Cece just scoffed.

"Aren't you upset he is with that girl?" Cece said leaning in closer. Rocky shook her head no.

"Didn't you recognize who he walked off with?" Cece almost screamed. Everyone looked at her. Rocky was almost going deaf.

"That was Leigh Holmes!" Cece whispered. Rocky sprung up.

"What do we do?" Rocky said in a yelling whisper.

"Break his heart and then forget all about him" Cece said standing up with a proud smile. Rocky glared at her.

"Were going to simply wait and I'll asking him at Lunch. " Rocky said. Cece rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I still like my plan better!" Cece complained.

**LUNCH**

Rocky sat at the table. Waiting for Gunther. He was late. Gunther then came running in.

"Sorry Rocky!" Gunther panted. Rocky just shrugged it off.

"Its fine, as long as you promise me something" Rocky negotiated. Gunther nodded.

"Stop seeing Leigh!" Rocky stammered. She placed her head on the table.

"Why?" Gunther asked.

"She is no prize, trust me" Rocky said. He could barely hear her.

"I know Rocky, she is nothing compared to you" Gunther said, immediately after he slapped one hand over his mouth. Rocky's head sprang up.

"What did you say?" Rocky said suspiciously. She leaned in closer.

"I don't think there is anything between me and Leigha" Gunther said trying to change the subject.

"Your lying" Rocky said angrily. Gunther was jus about to retort but Leigh walked up the table.

"Mind if I sit here" She said as sweetly as she could. Rocky said nothing. Gunther nodded. She then sat down as close as she possibly could to Gunther. Rocky just scowled.

"You know, I don't know why you asked to be her sweetheart" Leigh TRIED to whisper to Gunther. "She is way out of your league" Leigh said louder. Gunthers eyes were everywhere. Rocky started to clench her fist. She had a pencil in one of them. Not a moment after her fist were clenched the pencil snapped. Her strength grew after she spent a few months with her new sisters.

"You know, how about you two be each others sweethearts because I shouldn't stand in the way of TRUE LOVE" Rocky screamed picking up her homework and leaving.

"Rocky! Wait!" Gunther yelled after her. Rocky turned around and responded.

"I AM SURE THAT LEIGH WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IT!" Rocky yelled sarcastically. Gunther slumped back into his seat with Leigh unaffected. She seemed happy Rocky was gone. Gunther didn't.

**Like this chapter? Okay! I got a challenge I wanna see how my reviews I get by lunch. Its 1 o'clock central time when I published this. You have till 12 o'clock central to review. I need 5 or more reviews. The next 2 chapters are juicy and I really wanna give them to you put I need reviews. Cy? Deucina? Tynka? TELL ME ANYTHING. I WANT RUNTHER COMMENTS TOO! **


	5. Chapter 4: Thursday

**Chapter 4: Thursday**

**Time for the juiciness! I am very excited to write this. Last day that I am going to ask which side ship. JTLYK, There are a bazillion Cy stories. Don't read this just for Cy. I'm sure there our a lot more stories out there. Okay onto the juicy. Remember Leigh, She is important.**

**CHAPTER RATED T FOR BLOOD.**

**No POV**

Rocky came home and threw her backpack across the living room. Hunter came out of her room.

"What's up Rocky?" Hunter said. Rocky just let out a screech.

"Not good?" Hunter asked. Rocky sighed and slumped onto the couch.

"Its Gunther, he has a new….." Rocky stopped and looked at Hunter. She was a little bit young to know that word.

"Friend" Rocky said saving her tongue from a good washing.

"Yeah, sure" Hunter said sarcastically.

"What happened?" she asked sitting next to Rocky.

"I was at lunch with him and that little bat came and started to 'whisper' to him about why he ever agreed to this sweetheart thing" Rocky said turning into a scream.

"Well, maybe a nap will be good?" Hunter said unsurely. Rocky gave her a strange look.

"I'm only 9! What do you expect?" Hunter said offended. Rocky nodded agreement.

"Well, I need to go back and see if we actually did blow up Ty's mirrors" Hunter said getting up and running back to her room.

Rocky laughed at this, she always like seeing Ty about to explode.

**Rocky's POV**

I turned back to my backpack and reached for my phone. I turned it on vibrate during…. lunch. I looked at the home screen.

_(19) New Message(s)_

_(10) Missed Call(s)  
><em>

And guess who they were all from? Yep, Gunther.

I just threw my book back on the couch. I heard footsteps by the window. It was Cece.

"Hey Rock, how did your lunch go?" Cece asked popping into my house.

"Not that well!" I said slumping into the couch. Cece jumped the couch and sat next to me.

"well, I know this won't help at all, but can I borrow some money, you seem loaded nowadays" Cece said folding her hands and bouncing.

"Hunter and Bianca make all that money" I explained. She cocked her head.

"How so?" Cece asked. I then pulled out our textbooks.

"They made these" I said plainly. Cece grabbed it out of my hand.

"They are really smart" Cece screamed. "Thanks!" Two voices called out.

"Moving on, What made me right?" Cece asked.

"I think he and that little…. well you know are bf and gf" I whined. I stomped my foot on the ground repeatedly.

"So, it was Leigha!" Cece said springing up. I nodded slowly.

"Tomorrow will be better, Guaranteed!" Cece said smiling like a five year old.

"Bye" I said pointing to the door. Cece frowned and left.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Detention, I got Early Detention. Thank you Cece, for having to release bugs into the school just to think you were going to get out your algebra test.

I sat back in my chair and waited till I could leave. Cece passed me a note.

_Sorry…._

I wrote something and passed it back.

_I guess I forgive you.._

She smiled and wrote something long. I waited for a minute.

_So…. I heard for the Complication that Leigh and Gunther are still a thing. You mad?_

I scrunched my nose as I passed back my response.

_I wasn't… UNTIL NOW!_

The timer dinged and we could leave. I grabbed my backpack and ran out. That was long. I opened my locker and a few notes fell out of my locker. The front read Gunther. So I opened one up.

_I thought being mean to people and wearing nothing but sparkles, shine, and everything else that pops. Since I made a friend out of you. My life started to turn around. You brought my life up. _

_Gunther_

That was really sweet. I looked inside and saw a tiny white box. I opened it up to a gold necklace.

"Forgive me?" Gunther asked behind me. I laughed and started to blush.

"I Guess" I said still blushing, He grinned. He then put the necklace on me. It was beautiful.

Gunther walked away with a huge smile on his face. Then I saw Leigh fighting with some dude. At one point she had her hand in my direction. He looked at me with a angry look. She then walked towards me.

"Thanks for letting me have Gunther" Leigh said smiling. I turned around and showed her one of the notes he wrote me.

"Then why did he write me one of these?" I said proudly. She grabbed it and read it.

"You'll pay for this Blue…" Leigh said backing away. "You will pay"

I just ignored her comment. She had been glaring at me since we met. Just transferred this year. and Made a bunch of 'friends'. She got almost every guy all over her except for Deuce, Ty and Gunther. She always wanted Gunther. Ever since I started hanging out with Gunther, he started to be really cool. Which made Leigh want him. Gunther never noticed her until yesterday.

That guy was still glaring at me until he walked away.

**Later**

Walking to my next class. I saw Gunther staring at something. I walked up to him tapped him on the shoulder. He looked back at me mortified.

"What?" I asked. He pointed to two boys in the hallway about to fight. One of them was the guy that was arguing with Leigh. Leigh was in the crowd with a smirk on her face. I scrunched my nose out of disgust.

"Why is nobody stopping them" I asked quietly. Gunther whispered "Nobody has the guts too, he is dangerous"

I just shrugged and started to head over there but Gunther stopped me. "Rocky, don't go over there"

I stepped up and pulled them away from each other. Everyone was terrified and impressed I did this. They both glared at me and looked at each other.

"Knock it off" I said sternly. I turned around and sighed out of pity. Gunther's eyes started to widen.

One of the guys had a knife. He grabbed my necklace from around my neck. I clutched onto it. He ripped it off. He almost chocked me in the process. I fell down on the floor. I landed and hit my head hard. I let out a yell.

"Rocky!" I heard Gunther yell. I looked up and he was being held back my Leigh and the other guy.

I felt blood from my neck when I put my hand to it. I started to breathe fast and heavy. I started to get up but I felt another pain in my back. Then one almost in my neck and just tracing my body but this was sharp.

"Oh my god" I screamed falling back to the floor. He had cut my back. I was flipped over and he kneeled. Gunther was struggling to get free. but more people wear holing him back.

"You're not going to get out of this so fast" He whispered. I started cry. The only thing he was doing was making sure I didn't get up. He pulled out a gun. Everyone started to run everywhere. Gunther was still trying to get to me but was restricted by Leigh.

He had cut me so deep on the back. It's started to affect other scars and wounds I had. That made me scream as he slowly started. Gunther finally got free and he tackled the guy holding me back. I got up but was limping. I was stopped my Leigh.

"Where do you think you are going?" Leigh asked furious.

"Home!" I said breathing hard. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"If you are so hurt, then we will get you to the nurse" Leigh said almost crushing my wrist. She then through me back into a locker.

"I need to go HOME" I screamed pushing her out of my way. I started to run home which didn't help my cuts. I finally reached my apartment but I was limping and I was very slow.

"H-Hunter! *cough* B-Bee" I said barely holding myself up. Hunter and Bianca ran out and opened there mouths wide. I then collapsed on the floor.

**Hunter's POV**

"What happened to her?" Bianca said taking one hand. I examined them closely.

"She was cut… by a knife and it looks like a necklace was ripped off her" I said putting her on the couch.

"What do we do?" Bianca asked. I looked at her with a frustrated look.

"What we did last time, all we have to do is…" The door was opening. Me and Bianca looked at it. In stepped Marci with groceries.

"Hi Girls, are you two…. OH MY!" She said dropping the groceries in her hand. She sprinted over to Rocky.

"What happened to Rocky?" Marci said really fast. I explained my analysis.

"We need to get her to a hospital" Mom said running to the kitchen and dialing 911.

I took her pulse to see if she was alive. She was alive but unconscious.

"I think we need to tell Gunther" I breathed.

**Yeah…. I am not kind to Rocky even though she is my favorite character…. Weird how that works out. Wanna know what happens? Review! **


	6. Chapter 5: Friday

**Chapter 5: Friday**

**Alright! I can tell you hated the last chapter, but that was an important chapter. Everything in that chapter serves a purpose. Sooooo here it is. **

**Tinka's POV**

I heard there was a big fight. I raced around the corner and saw Gunther wrestling with some boy. I looked over at Leigh who was furious.

"What happened?" I asked. Leigh took at deep breath and smiled.

"I don't think Rocky will be bothering Gunther for a while" She said evilly, but not in the evil I hoped for.

"what did you two do?" I said sternly. She looked hurt and said something very angrily.

"You said to do WHATEVER it takes to keep Gunther away from her, you never called no hurting" Leigh yelled at me.

"I said I wanted a clean way, I didn't want you to kill her!" I yelled back. Leigh shrugged.

"Oh relax Tinkerbelle, he probably didn't do it hard enough to kill her, the only way to kill her is if she had some kind of blood disease.

I have enough of her. I admit, I did negotiate with Leigh to get back at Rocky. Gunther was still beating that guy on the ground. I told his hand and pulled him off of him.

"Gunther! What were you doing?" I said as calmly as I could.

"Showing this guy not to hurt Rocky" Gunther said panting immensely. He looked around for a minute.

"Where did she go?" Gunther asked confused.

"I really don't think she would lay over there and die!" I said crossing my arms. His eyes started to turn cold.

"I know that you and Cece are trying to keep my away from her" Gunther said crossly.

"How did you find out?" I said backing up. Gunther laughed a little.

"You were right outside and we heard everything you said" Gunther explained. I started to tug at my clothes.

"Well, I think she went home" I said walking away. I stopped and looked back.

Gunther had still stood there but he just went the other way. He hit his hand on one of the lockers. He didn't even flinch afterwards; it didn't affect him at all.

I decided to see what he would do next. He was at his locker… is that a drawing? It had Rocky…. and him on a bike and Rocky was cuddling him from behind. That was so sweet and a little cheesy but it is my brother. He does love Rocky; I knew that for a very long time. I didn't want to accept it Although I prefer her over Cece.

I was the one who made a deal with Leigha. She could have Gunther as long as she could keep Rocky away from her.

**No POV**

Rocky was lying in bed at the hospital, Ty, Hunter, Bianca and Cece were in her room. Marci and Curtis were talking to the doctor. Rocky was just starting to wake up.

"Rocky!" Cece says. Rocky reposition herself and look around. Hunter smiled.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing her eyes. She then took a good look at herself.

"Do you two know?" Rocky asked leaning in. Cece and Ty looked at eachother.

"Know what?" Cece said. Rocky fell back on the bed and took a sigh in relief. She looked over at Hunter and Bianca pretending to look confused. Hunter then winked at her.

"Nothing, just what happened" Rocky said nervously. Cece looked pale. She knew what happened.

"I don't know….." Cece said uneasy. She knew exactly what happened. Tinka and CECE kind of put Leigh up to breaking their friendship.

"The dance starts in 3 hours!" Rocky said looking over at the clock.

"You have plenty of time to get ready" Cece said calmly. Rocky looked down and back up.

"But there taking me in for another-"Rocky started to get a little woozy from wasting her breath. She laid her head down and went to sleep. Hunter noticed she was bleeding.

"Oh! Oh..." Hunter said getting up and getting a 'special' napkin. She gently dabbed it on the spot. She then just placed it on the wound. Cece and Ty were stunned. Bianca just looked proud.

"How do you know how to do that?" Cece asked almost yelling.

"We have an IQ of 250" Bianca replied. Hunter nodded.

"Wow! Is that high?" Cece said leaning to Ty.

"That is very high, I don't think humanly possible?" Ty questioned.

"Oh… its very possible" Rocky said in a drowsy way. Both her eyes were closed and she looked half dead again.

"When your nine?" Ty asked blown away. They all shrugged.

Marci and Curtis came in.

"Well Rocky can't go until about 6 hours" Marci said sadly.

"But the dance could be over by then!" Cece complained. Marci had an apologetic look on her face.

"The doctor said they need to run some more dialysis, draw some blood and see if she is secure, we should go and let her sleep" Curtis said lowly.

Cece looked back a sleepy Rocky. Ty took Cece's hand and took her outside. Hunter and Bianca sighed and slowly head out.

**At the Dance**

The gym was packed. People were dancing. Ty and Cece were having a lot of fun. Ty was in a suit. Cece was in a beige dress that went above her knees and has one long draped sleeve. Then in stepped in the Hessenheffers. Gunther was in a black suit with no tie. Tinka was in a maroon dress with black leggings. Ty looked over and started to stare…. or as he called it, looking for a long time. Cece noticed he stopped dancing she looked her and saw Tinka. Grabbing Ty's hand and pulling him deeper into the crowd of people.

Leigh came out of nowhere and dragged Gunther away. She looked like a pole dancer… tacky.

Gunther didn't have the feeling to dance so he went over to the snacks and hung out there. He actually avoided Leigh for half the night.

"Gunther? Where are you?" Gunther could her Leigh called. She hunted him like a panther hunting its prey. It made Gunther sick because his panther was Rocky. **(Reference****to**** '****Model****it****up****'****)**

Tinka found him by the wall. Gunther kept his position of leaning against the wall.

"Why aren't you having fun?" Tinka complained. Gunther just sighed deeply.

"Leigh has been looking for you all night!" Tinka said louder over the music. He still didn't answer. Tinka tried one more thing.

"Rocky is here" She whispered. He immediately perked up and looked around and realized she tricked him. Tinka was happy she got his attention but frustrated he would only respond to that.

"Rocky was my sweetheart, I only went to Leigh because Rocky told me to" Gunther explained. The music was getting louder.

"You only did it for Rocky?" Tinka questioned the obvious. Gunther nodded.

"What won't you do for her?" She asked. Gunther shrugged. His honesty touched her heart. She awed and this actually melted Tinka's last bit of meanness. Tinka almost started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Gunther asked. Guilt was written all over her face.

"Me and Cece made a deal with Leigh to hurt Rocky in exchange she could date you" Tinka said quiet enough Gunther could hear it. Gunther looked angry and ready to kill the next person he saw.

"You realize you could've killed her" Gunther shouted over the music getting louder. She hung her head down in shame.

"Gunther, I am so sorry" Tinka pleaded. He took a deep breath and leaned closer.

"IF she ever finds out, she is going to hate me" Gunther said sternly. Tinka locked her lips and threw the key away. Gunther smiled and forgave his twin. Leigh came around and found Gunther.

"There you are!" She said a bit insanely. She grabbed his hand and pulled it towards the dance floor. Gunther got his hand free but she already wrapped her around him. He tried to get free but she just got tighter. The song ended…..

**Rocky's POV**

I feel so much better. I looked at the clock. ITS 10? The dance. I got out of bed and saw the clothes I picked out the Wedsnday night. It was a red silk dress that went about the knees and had cotton around it to look like a santa dress. I quickly put it on with the shoes I picked out. Put on lip gloss and eye shadow. I ran out of the hospital.

.

.

.

.

I got to the school and ran into the gym. It was empty. I walked into the middle of it. I looked around and saw the streamers and everything still up.

"I guess it had to be this way" I said shrugging. I was just about to walk about.

"Could I make it better?" A voice said out of nowhere. I scoped the room until my eyes landed on a cetain blonde headed boy.

"What are you doing her?" I asked walking closer to him. He had a red corsage in his hands. I blushed a bright red color. Gunther smiled.

"I wanted to give you this and I swore I wouldn't leave till I did" Gunther said scratching the back of his head.

"It's beautiful" I said holding out my hand. He slipped it on.

I took his hand and put in on my hip. I put my hand on his shoulder. That's when we started to dance. I felt like the dance was actually happening. I put my head on his shoulder as we stepped as carefully as we could. I didn't think we could get any closer. The disco ball was still turning with made patterns on the floor.

"Sorry, I am all scarred' I said looking down at my legs. He whispered to me. "You look Beautiful."

This caused me to blush again. We still hadn't stopped dancing yet. He started to spin me. I always thought I was that light with Deuce, but I guess its anybody. We finally broke apart.

"I think I really should be getting home" I said turning to leave. Gunther gently took my hand and pulled me back towards him.

"are you sure" Gunther asked softly. Rocky thought for a moment.

"There is something I wanna tell you that only me, my parents and sisters know" I said quietly. He nodded and listened.

"I have Thrombocytopenia and defected blood vessels" I said. Gunther looked at me a little surprise.

"You really could've been killed…" Gunther thought out loud. I nodded slowly.

"This only makes you stronger that I thought you were" Gunther said with a smile. I just smiled right back at the blonde.

"You can leave now" Gunther joked. I smiled and leaned in a kissed him. I pulled away after 5 or 15 seconds! He just smiled but I could see him blushing/

"Thank you" I said walking out. This wasn't so bad after all. Wait…. Why do I hear heels?

**OMIGOSH! WHAT IS IT? Oh well! Find out! Are Corsages just for prom? idk! Sorry if I rushed or made a mistake. I still wanna see who actually reads it for Runther. I will purposely leave out Cy if you only read it for Cy because there are A MILLION CY STORIES! Read one of those! Sooo See ya! And remember, Keep Calm and Ship Runther! Suds out!**


	7. Chapter 6: Christmas Eve

**Chapter 6: Christmas Eve**

**Soooo, I already started this one and then I had to leave for my dads so I will start over :) I've noticed that the biggest story on this site is 44k. I am going to go for 100k. I can do it….. I can make this story interesting! Without blood? Mmmmm…. mind if I go off script? Aw well, review and tell me… OR I could start a sequel… idk… onto the story. Maybe a ballad! or saga! oooh, idk tell me!**

**Rocky's POV**

I turned around to a girl in pole dancer clothes. Oh it's Leigh.

"So, you DO like Gunther" Leigh said. She is scaring me.

"As a friend yes" I explained. She started to laugh alittle. It was more of a psychotic laugh.

"He loves me!" Leigh said loudly. Did she just twitch?

"Well if he does, then why did he avoid you all night?" I asked. She perked up and her eyes were fire.

"How did you know that he was not around me at the dance?" Leigh asked suspicious.

"He was just at the school still" I said pointing towards the school. I immediately cover my mouth.

"So, you and him were..." She said waiting for me to finish.

"Nothing" I said getting annoyed. She is really possessive.

"We will see who he actually loves, and it WILL be me" She screamed at me. Yep, she did just twitch!

"Well whoever he loves, I just hope it's genuine" I said ready to walk away. She grabbed my wrist hard and pulled me back.

" I walk away first" She said backing away. "Watch your back…. I own him"

"Wait what do you mean you own him?" I asked. A huge grin appeared.

"Your best friend and his sister said if I kept him away from you, he is all mine" She said continuing to back away until I couldn't see her anymore.

"She really doesn't understand figure of speech" I said to myself. I shrugged and headed home.

**No POV – Cece's apartment**

The Jones always waited till the last minute to put up the decorations. Cece was stuck with all of them, so she called Ty to help/

"How's right here?"

"Too low"

"Okay how about right there?"

"No, too far to the left, come on Ty!"

"I'm sorry... Okay right here?"

"….No too low"

Ty stepped off the ladder and put down the reef.

"Cece, you need to relax" Ty said putting his arms around the redhead.

"I know but I want everything to be perfect" Cece said resting her head on Ty's shoulder.

"It will be" Ty said pulling her into a light kiss. He then grabbed the streamers and got back up on the ladder.

"Like it right here?" Ty asked putting the streamers to the wall.

"That's actually perfect" Cece said jumping up and down. Ty hung them up and got down from the ladder.

Flynn entered the room.

"Cece, why don't you give Ty and I some man to man talk" Flynn said. Cece chuckled and went to her room.

"So you and my sister?" Flynn asked. Ty looked at him weird.

"Since this summer" Ty said. Flynn thought for a moment.

"Its all a blur" Flynn said looking up toward the sky.

"Well I don't know if I should approve this, I will let it slide on one condition?" Flynn said.

"What?"

"I wanna date one of your sisters!" Flynn said hopefully.

"Dude, they will never go for you" Ty chuckled. Flynn smoothed his hair.

"They dig me" He said denying what Ty just said.

"I think they dig Gunther more" Ty said. Flynn sighed and went back into his room.

Cece came out and jumped on Ty. She then started to wrestle him. Rocky came down the stairs and through the window.

"Whoa, interrupting something?" Rocky said backing up an inch. Cece and Ty separated and scooted to opposite ends of the couch.

"No, you ready to go? Cece said grabbing her purse.

"Did you already get my present?" Ty asked. Cece nodded and smiled. Rocky just rolled her eyes.

**At the mall**

Rocky was taking her time looking for the last presents she had to buy. The only person left on the list was Gunther.

"I have no idea what to get him!" Rocky said pacing back and forth. Cece caught Rocky and faced her.

"What does he like?" Cece asked. Rocky started to panic again.

"It never really came up!" Rock said twice as fast.

"What do you do when you hang out" Cece asked.

"We paint, sculpt, read books, dance, take pictures of a lot of stuff" Rocky droned on.

"So you two paint portraits?" Cece asked. "Yeah, when we weren't covered in paint, kinda like me and Deuce…" She stopped midsentence.

"What happened then?" Cece asked.

"after we were done painting Hunter amd Bianca's room….We kissed…" Rocky said quietly. Cece gasped.

"Can we just move on?" Rocky said hurrying towards a store. She looked at a shelf and saw the perfect gift.

"That's it!" Rocky said running to it.

**Back at Rocky's apartment**

Rocky was wrapping up the gifts she had bought everyone. She stacked them up and carefully tried to find the tree. It took a minute because she dropped a few presents. There was only one fragile one and she didn't drop it. She set them all under the tree, and flopped onto the couch. She was exhausted.

She looked at her phone and saw a new message.

_From: Gunther _

_Do you want to go grab some hot cocoa?_

_Its really cold outside. Catch up?_

She smiled at the text and wrote back.

_Sure! Meet in an hour? I need to take a nap._

_Wrapping presents is tiring :(_

_-Rocky_

Rocky let go of her phone and drifted off into a sleep.

**MEANWHILE! **

Gunther put down his phone. He couldn't stop grinning. He already had a present for Rocky, but he felt like he needed to get something else.

He got on his coat and walked through the stores that were almost all sold out. He stopped in front of the book store and looked at it. Gunther smiled and walked into it. Books piled high everywhere. Gunther didn't know what she would like. He saw her onc reading a book called Bad Girls Don't Die.

Before he could look for a similar book, he heard a book close behind him. There was a tall and hour-glass figure behind him.

"Hello Gunther" A very familiar voice called out. Guther spun around and clutched his heart.

"You scared me, what are you doing?" Gunther asked. Leigh stepped closer.

"Spending time with my boyfriend" Leigh said giggling. Gunther looked around at the books quickly and went into a random section. Leigh followed.

"What brings you here?" Leigh asked leaning over his shoulder.

"Buying a present for a friend" He said plainly.

"Your girlfriend?" Leigh said stroking his cheek.

Gunther couldn't take it so he grabbed the nearest book and went to the checkout. Leigh was STILL right there! Gunther's foot tapped waiting for the guy to check out the book. He finally got the book and he dashed outside and around the corner escaping Leigh's grasp.

"Gunther? WHERE ARE YOU?" Anyone could here Leigh scream. Gunther hurried over to Crusty's where they were serving hot chocolate…. I said that already.

Gunther walked into the parlor and saw Rocky waiting. He ran over to her.

"Sorry, I'm so late" Gunther said. His nose was the color of Rudolf's; the same went for his cheeks.

"You looked really cold… I order the cocoa before you came" Rocky said standing up to get the beverage.

"I'll be back" Rocky said walking towards the counter. He watched her closely before pulling out his phone.

_11 missed calls._

Gunther set his phone down quickly. Rocky came back with two piping-hot cups of hot chocolate. She set one for Gunther and one for herself.

"I can't believe its almost Christmas!" Rocky said excitedly. Gunther started to look around.

"Yeah, its going to be a good one" Gunther said still looking around, Rocky noticed right away.

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked. He looked back at her. She gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah, Never been better" Gunther said with a smile. She just chuckled.

"Nothing"

**Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 7:Christmas

**Chapter 7: Christmas**

**Alright, this may be the last chapter! There will be a sequel! It will be a ballad or a saga…. either way. I think a saga….. Okay I need you to answers to the following questions.**

**Do you want a sequel?**

**Want a long or short saga or a saga at all?**

**Which ships do you want? (Obviously Runther but what else?)  
><strong>

**Which Rate? K+ or T?**

**Mind if it's a little OOC?**

**Review your answers.**

**No POV**

"Cece! Cece" Flynn yelled running into her room and jumping on her bed. Cece just moaned. Flynn just jumped on her bed until she woke up. She sat up In bed.

"Okay! Okay, I'm up" Cece chuckled getting out of bed. She then followed Flynn. The apartment was beautifully decorated. All the presents were under the tree. Footstep were heard down the fire escape. Rocky popped her head through the window.

"Ho ho ho!" Rocky said cheerfully. Ty came in after Rocky and wrapped Cece into a kiss which made Rocky and Flynn fake gag. Cece smiled and Ty rolled his eyes.

"Real mature Rock" Ty said with his arm around Cece. A knock was heard at the door. Rocky ran over to the door and opened it to Deuce, Dina, Tinka and Gunther. They all had presents in their hands. Deuce had the most presents, and I think many weren't even from him.

"Little help" Deuce said as he was about to give out. Cece ran over and grabbed half the presents.

"Thanks" Deuce said. Cece smiled right at him and Deuce smiled back. Ty took the presents from Cece. He knew that smile, budding romance. He didn't take any chances. He pulled Cece into a kiss which made everybody groan.

Rocky was already in the kitchen making the food. Gunther slipped in there two. Rocky put the cookies in the oven and turned back and almost ran into him. She giggled.

"Making everything? Isn't that really impossible?" Gunther asked. She smiled.

"This summer, I had to make 5 dishes for each kid every morning, noon and night, there were almost 300 kids" Rocky said remembering the work. "I think I can make food for the 8 of us"

Gunther smiled. The others were opening their presents. Rocky was stuffing a turkey….. That was a little bit awkward. Rocky wouldn't eat it… but she was fine around it just wouldn't eat it.

"Go open your presents" Rocky said pointing her stuffing coded hand towards the living room.

"I'll open yours Rocky" Cece said springing up. Gunther looked back at Rocky.

"Go on" Rocky said. Gunther nodded and walked away to join them.

**An hour later**

Everyone loved their gifts. There was only one gift not given yet. Rocky was just setting the table with all the food she made. Cece opened all of Rocky's gifts and told Rocky what she got. Gunther wanted Rocky to open her own gift. He slowly crept back into the kitchen and tapped Rocky on the shoulder.

"Merry Christmas" Gunther said smiling. Rocky took the present alittle suspiciously. She giggled and started to tear open the wrapping.

"Look about the present, I-" He was cut of by Rocky's gasp and a squeal. She smiled really wide. "You got me 'From Bad to Cursed'!" Rocky said holding the book close to her. Gunther was confused. he just grabbed the first book he saw.

"I looked for this book months ago and i couldn't find it!" Rocky said stunned. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Rocky said before hugging Gunther VERY tight. Gunther wasn't complaining.

"So you like my present?" Gunther said. Rocky nodded. "Its the Sequel to my favorite book" Rocky said. "Why don't you look inside it" Gunther suggested.

Rocky looked down at the book and opened it and covered her mouth with one hand. It was the necklace Gunther gave her on Thursday. The necklace that was unpleasantly ripped off her neck. She picked up the necklace and smiled at Gunther.

"Thank you" Rocky whispered. "This was the best Christmas present i ever got" She said happily. Gunther thought this was the perfect moment. He backed up until he was under the archway next to the window and counter. Oddly enough there was mistletoe hanging under it. Rocky looked at Gunther, at the mistletoe and back at Gunther with a grin. She walked over and kissed his cheek and then on the lips. Both of there cheek blushed red when they heard a chorus of Awws. Cece then held up a camera.

"Smile you two!" Cece said laughing. Rocky just smiled and wrapped her arms around Gunther neck with her head resting on his chest. Cece snapped the picture.

"Thats a framer!" Cece said sitting back on Ty's lap. Rocky still kept her position and so did Gunther. Neither of them noticed.

"Guys, food is ready" Rocky said. Everyone but Gunther and Rocky dashed to the table. Rocky looked into Gunther's eyes.

"I think this has been the best Sweethearts Week I ever had" She said smirking. Gunther nodded.

"Merry Christmas Rocky"

"Merry Christmas Gunther"

**! Now who wants the sequel? Should i end it on this note? Review and tell me!**


	9. Author's NOTE

**Author's Note**

**Did you like my story? Then you should love the sequel! It's a saga! YAY! The first official Runther Saga! its mainly Runther, but there will be Dece and Cy and Tynka! It may be alittle bit more adventurous because they need to be somewhere. I have to stop watching Degrassi….**

**Please go read it, its called Leave me Breathless.**


End file.
